


Octopussy

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: draco100, Fluff, Homophobia, Humor, Language, M/M, Ratings: R, Sexual Content, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: Two newlyweds enjoy blissful moments during their honeymoon, rudely interrupted by a biased waiter and a ghost from the past...





	Octopussy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my_thestral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_thestral/gifts).



> Much thanks to DS for the beta-check and the amazing idea for this story. Our conversations are truly productive LOL! ;-)

“Would you like another glass of wine, Mr Malfoy-Weasley?” Draco said happily, stroking his husband’s hand  while enjoying the sun on the small Italian terrace. Draco secretly hoped that Ron would decline, so they could go back to their hotel room and he would get a chance to count every single freckle on the redhead’s naked body.

“I’d love to, Mr Weasley-Malfoy,” Ron replied as he leaned over to kiss Draco’s earlobe. “Or do you have—other plans?”

Draco swallowed, but his arousal was diminished by two piercing eyes.

“So you’re married,” the waiter sneered. “ _Congratulations_.”

“Draco, don’t...”

Too late...

 

“I don’t appreciate your attitude, young man!” Draco snapped as he stood up, cheeks flushed with anger. Ron should feel ashamed of his husband making a scene, but all he could think about was keeping his cock in check. Draco fucked Ron’s arse so good and hard after a blazing row.

Ron’s erotic thoughts were interrupted a shrill voice.

“ I don’t appreciate _your_ behaviour— _Brit_.”

“Maybe we should work this out with your boss, impudent _brute_!”

“You and your stiff upper lip can follow me,” the waiter sneered.

“Draco, it’s getting late...”

His husband didn’t listen...  He never did.

 

“You should have backed up your husband,” one of the customers said resentfully as he walked past Ron’s table. “If I were you...”

“If you were me, you’d mind your own business, mate!” Ron snapped. The man was right, but the redhead wasn’t in the position to stand up, so to speak.  Furthermore, Draco was more than capable to fight his own battles and that horrible waiter was up for one he would definitely never forget.  “It’s getting late. Please, take your Chianti before I eat your liver!”

“Ron, is that you?”

Ron turned his head and saw a ghost.

 

A camera and a goofy smile threw Ron back into the past.  Another pointless death in an unnecessary war.

“Ron, are you all right?”

Ron shook his head as if he wanted erase that horrible image of an underage deceased bloke...

“Dennis!” Ron said, finally realising the differences between the man before him and his late brother. He stood up, stuck between giving a hand or a hug. Ron finally embraced his mother’s upbringing and answered Dennis’s inviting arms by wrapping the lanky young man into a warm hug. It felt good. “What are you doing here, mate?”

“Getting married.”

 

“That’s fantastic,” Ron said, smiling broadly as he invited Dennis to sit down. “Who’s the lucky girl?”

“I wouldn’t call Oliver a _girl_ ,” Dennis smirked.

“Oliver? _Oliver Wood_?”

“We kept in touch after the war,” Dennis whispered. “He’s the one that found...”

Ron heard Dennis’s voice breaking and laid a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay.”

“Yeah...” Dennis said, before starting to sneeze.

“Bless you, mate.”

The sneezing didn’t stop. It got worse. Dennis stood up, his face pale.

“Have to go! Getting late!”

The last thing Ron saw  was something coming from Dennis’s nose, eerily looking like a tentacle...

 

Ron tried to look up Dennis’s strange ailment on the internet. He became quite proficient in using this particular Muggle technology, but Draco had only warmed up to the idea of installing it in their home when Ron demonstrated its usefulness by displaying certain— _explicit_ content. It had definitely improved their already mind-blowing _fucking-like-rabbits_ sex life.

Draco didn’t say much about his _encounter_ after they’d left the establishment, but the pleasurable stinging in Ron’s arse said enough.

Ron looked at his watch and wondered if it was too late to call Dennis to...

“Have you tried typing in _tentacle porn_?”

 

Ron turned his head and saw his husband standing in the doorway of the bathroom, freshly showered and smirking.

“You possessive little wanker!” Ron exclaimed, glaring daggers at Draco. “Dennis is just an old friend from Hogwarts!”

“Possessive?” Draco said, displaying his chest like a peacock. “Me? I...”

“Feigning ignorance won’t save you this time!” Ron barked. “How many times do I have to tell you that you’re the only one for me! What you did to Dennis... Shame on you!”

“Not at all,” Draco said. “I only emphasized his clingy behaviour. No need to act all offended.”

“Too late!”

 

“Ron, please,” Draco said, regret starting to break through his confident guise as Ron refused to look at him. “Don’t be angry.”

“Hmmm!”

“Ronniekins...”

“Hmmm!”

“All right, all right!” Draco sighed in defeat. “I’ll apologise to the Kraken—I mean _Dennis_.”

“You would?” Ron grumbled. “Maybe it’s too late...”

“I’ll do it, Ron, regardless of the outcome,” Draco pleaded. “Will you please look at me, baby?”

Ron slowly turned his head, his cheeks still flushed, but with a hint of a smile.

“I’ll suck your tentacle,” Draco whispered cheekily.

“Don’t push your luck, bucko!” Ron growled, but lowered his zip nonetheless.


End file.
